1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet and a server system with the server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used server system includes a server cabinet and a server received in the server cabinet. However, it can be inconvenient to install the server in the server cabinet.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server cabinet and a server system which can overcome the described limitations.